


深泽老师不知道的事

by 2672



Category: Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2672/pseuds/2672
Summary: ABO设定。ooc。
Relationships: Iwamoto Hikaru/Fukazawa Tatsuya
Kudos: 5





	深泽老师不知道的事

01 为什么照没有吃醋  
隔壁夫妇邀请岩本照和深泽辰哉到家里聚餐，二人正好晚上有空，就欣然答应了。刚刚敲了门，Raul宝宝就冲出来抱住深泽老师，“老——师——我好想你啊！”“刚刚上课没看到我吗！”小孩子也好懂玩无视梗，眨巴着大眼睛缠着深泽老师撒娇。照蹲下来揉了揉Raul的头发，这孩子又长高了不少。  
席间，Raul妈妈谈起，打算给孩子找个托管所或者请保姆，因为他们夫妇要回一趟委内瑞拉处理一些事情，得去小半个月，可是带着小孩会非常不方便。这样就总担心孩子会不会寂寞，担心负责的人对孩子照顾得周不周到。看了看正在开心地大快朵颐的小宝宝，深泽老师提议道:“不如让他先和我们住吧，在一起这么久了孩子和我俩又熟，刚好他又在我们幼儿园，也方便接送。照，你说呢？”抬眼看向自家那位醋王，眼神里一半恳求，一半威胁，生怕他嫉妒劲儿上来了，闹别扭说不愿意。之前和后辈康二一起下班吃饭，明明对方的男朋友是他们熟悉的造型师，大家都是老熟人，照还是可劲吃味给他抱怨打扰了二人世界。  
没想到，照笑眼弯弯，“孩子这么乖这么可爱，让我俩照顾真的好开心！”嗯？？？疑惑了一秒为啥他这么痛快答应了竟然没有一丝醋味，神经大条的深泽老师决定按照“因为是大家都喜欢的小宝宝照也很开心“在脑内处理了。  
说不别扭那是不可能的，岩本照现在正在被120%的醋意侵蚀。然而，对方是Raul，那就得另当别论了。  
要从一个万里无云，阳光甚好的下午说起。这天两个人在小区附近遛狗散步，走到一处长椅照提议去坐一会儿，ふっか去买了奶茶俩人肩并肩坐在那里看着绿坪上跑来跑去玩耍的小孩子们。突然，照脚边滚过来一只球，随后跑过来一个混血模样的小男孩，ふっか把球递给小朋友，正要开口，对方仰起头直勾勾盯着他俩，甜甜的声音响起:“两位就像新婚さん一样！”深泽老师脸光速变红，耳朵也开始发烫，下意识说，“不是啦不是啦！”“唉？！——我好希望我的想法成真呢！”小朋友鼓起嘴，哒哒哒跑开了。“我们让它成真怎么样，”照突然拉起ふっか的手，“请和我结婚吧！”  
每次回想起这个场景，深泽老师都在感慨Raul的助攻太可爱了太巧了，一切都是命运的自然而然。  
两个人高中相识，互相表明心迹以后就一直住在一起了，久而久之就像老夫老妻一样了，大学毕业以后照做了私教，ふっか做了幼儿园老师，两个人都挺忙的。但是，岩本照一直在考虑怎样向ふっか求婚。当晚上回家碰到新来的🇻🇪🇯🇵邻居正在收拾，他也过去帮忙。看着他家超可爱的小孩，岩本监督构思了如此如此的电影般的求婚作战。  
所以，尽管二人世界相当重要，更好地照顾可爱的Raul宝宝也超级重要。  
Raul父母把他送来时已是傍晚，这天正好是休息日。ふっか跪坐在地毯上，招呼Raul过来和他一起玩儿。“老师，我们来搭天空树吧！我要想天空树那样长高高！”“好啊好啊～”“老师你画的是什么啊！🦑乌贼吗？”“……我画的是被子啊被子！”  
02 关于丝巾的时尚搭配  
“我回来啦～”岩本照推开门，客厅里没有人，卧室里传来fukka和raul的笑声闹声。他笑着走过去，还没进去，就看着跪坐着的fukka失了神。这个过分美丽而不自知的Omega，尽管穿着寻常的白T和寻常的破洞牛仔裤，发型没有set，只是顺毛乖巧放下，却让走过来的自家alpha险些直接扑上去——背对着自己的天生尤物，后颈毫无防备地露在外面。往下看更是让人心跳加快血直往头上涌——破洞处露出一片白皙骨感的膝盖，有着恰到好处的外露面积。又因为跪坐的姿势，牛仔裤微微下滑的裤腰让内裤的边缘若隐若现，光着脚的脚趾因为和小孩玩而微微绷起，就像是每每高潮时候的状态。加之在和可爱的小宝宝，fukka整个人仿佛带了光环，散发着母性的柔和光辉整个人更加色情。当然，也应该谢谢小宝宝，如果不是孩子在场，这地毯上马上就要展开一场狂风暴雨般激烈的欢爱了。  
被小宝宝的声音勉强拉回了一丝丝理智，岩本照深呼吸着没有打扰过于投入的那个大小孩和小小孩，光速转身坐下来冷静冷静。“老师老师！ひーに回来啦！”眼尖的Raul戳了戳深泽老师，“老师我们吃饭吧！”  
用强大的自制力撑过了晚饭后，为了缓解尴尬和疯狂生理反应，照包揽了收拾和洗碗工作。fukka带Raul去洗澡澡睡觉觉，虽然不在发情期，明显感受到浓郁威士忌味道的威压的Omega其实也早就开始心猿意马起来。一只手揽着小宝宝的头，另一只手轻拍哄他睡觉，可是在留有自家alpha气味的床上，哪怕自己像妈妈一样搂着眼前的宝宝，还是带着强烈的背德感想着情事——后穴早已忍不住微微湿了，渴望着被插入被填满。  
看到Raul渐渐呼吸均匀地露出熟睡的状态，fukka听凭本能起身快步去厨房——可是照没在。只听到浴室水声停了，高大精壮的alpha只用浴巾随意地裹了下身，用毛巾揉着吹了半干的头发就这么走了出来，脖子上有几滴水珠沿着完美的肌肉线条滑下，手臂上的青筋充满了性张力。两人目光对上的瞬间，fukka看着照染着过分情欲侵略性的眼神双腿有些发软，脚下一滑没站稳向前倾过去，照丢下擦头发的毛巾一个快步扶住了这个迷迷糊糊的可人儿，把他打横抱起放在了沙发上。  
“Raul睡着啦！”fukka直勾勾盯着hikaru黏糊糊小声地说，不好意思说出口的欲望在这句话里略明显地暗示着。二人都处于欲火焚身的状态，空气里纠缠着刺激辛辣的威士忌味和甜腻诱人的巧克力味。听了身下人的话，岩本照反而突然理智起来——因为爱人不直白的求爱虽然让他硬得发烫，也提醒起他家里还有小孩在的情况——凭借对身体精准的掌控能力，两腿支撑在身下人身体两侧，微微俯身，撩起fukka的刘海，轻轻啄吻了一下光洁的额头，手缓缓向下，捧住脸颊，嘴唇也向下移动，吻了吻fukka迷离而半闭上的眼睛。fukka明显感受到小腹上方自己alpha阳物的热度和硬度，自己也愈发硬了起来，被二人强烈的信息素气味纠缠在一起的空气环绕着，fukka的欲望完全战胜了理智，没有耐心去理解甚至享受对方的温柔前戏，娇嗔着张开眼眸，环在对方脖子上的手加重了力度。“我们慢慢来，不要打扰到孩子睡觉，夜还长着呢。”带着alpha的余裕，hikaru在fukka耳边低声念道，“怎么，不相信我的技术和体力吗？”  
夜的确还很长，这赤裸裸的调戏让fukka的脸飞快变烫，白净的散发着冷清气质的小脸变得粉嫩，愈加诱人。当然，眼前这个明明和自己一样欲火焚身的家伙的提醒给自己拉回了一丝丝理智，绝对不能让刚5岁的孩子听到。虽然fukka下身的挺立和湿软后穴的一张一缩都没有得到爱抚，但是回笼的理智告诉他，还是迎合hikaru的步调更为保险。hikaru沿着眼角吻到耳后，吸吮起fukka的耳垂。随后又绕到脖子上轻咬那个让自己深深着迷的腺体的位置。被侵略到敏感点的Omega微微咬着下唇的一半，尽力忍住强烈的快感刺激引发自己想要呻吟的欲望。  
照慢慢加重了自己压着身下人的力度，吻上了那人半咬着的，看起来更加色情的小嘴。用唇瓣轻易打开对方半开的唇瓣，舌头长驱直入，疯狂舔舐勾弄对方的上颚，接着二人的舌头交缠起来，自己的Omega的巧克力的味道甜腻得让人疯狂。交换着彼此的气息，两个人刚刚明明回笼的理智都即将瓦解。  
唇瓣分开时，啾的一声让fukka身体微微发抖，一时竟像是喝酒断片了一样失了魂，意识到的时候，下身传来强烈的快感刺激着大脑皮层，猛地精神了起来——自家的alpha虽然占有欲强得厉害，但是对自己其实无比温柔体贴，尤其是在情事上，对方虽然偶尔仗着alpha的余裕逗一逗自己，但是他的服务精神太强了——hikaru含着自己早就硬起的家伙卖力地吸吮，牙齿刮到的力度也恰到好处，一阵一阵强烈的快感向自己涌来，双手忍不住用力按住对方的头。  
在自家爱人努力下兴奋地射出来的Omega的后穴尚未得到满足，而很明显爱人的身体反应也写满了对自己的渴望。fukka猛的直起身，将hikaru半推着让他坐到沙发上，自己面对面坐到他身上努力地上下动起来。alpha强大的控制力让hikaru还有迎合fukka节奏一起抽插的精力，而有些努力过头的Omega在自家alpha巨大的插入和骑乘体位的双重作用下，最敏感的地方被一下一下地刺激到，实在是想叫出声，但是那一丝丝理智告诉他宝宝还在睡觉绝不能吵醒他甚至被小孩撞破二人激烈的情事，忍不住咬了自己本来是害羞把脸埋在对方后脖颈。  
不算重但也足够疼的刺激反而加剧了hikaru的快感，于是愈发加重并加快了身下的动作，两个人过分契合的身体越来越疯狂……  
——————————  
翌日，fukka叫Raul起床发现宝宝睡得一定超香——枕头上可爱的口水印让他嘴角上扬。  
Raul内心:吃早饭时有点好奇ひーに为啥穿了西装并且脖子带了丝巾，但是没问。(早熟并且时尚嗅觉灵敏的小朋友感慨这好帅啊。）  
ひかる内心:被爱人不小心咬到其实超爽的但是留下的吻痕也太明显了……丝巾挡一挡好了太突兀了配个西装吧……🥺  
03 可爱君的外套做错了什么  
一个热知识:深泽老师没有驾照，但是他有照驾。又是幼儿园老师下班的一个傍晚，不过他的司机打电话说工作上有点事情会晚点过来。深泽老师坐在地上和同样没有人来接的小朋友玩，这时，前辈河合老师走过来说:“你也忙了一天啦，先去休息室休息会儿吧，我陪着这几个小孩儿。”深泽老师也的确有些乏了，就没有拒绝前辈的好意。  
当几个小朋友都被家长接走，河合老师在办公室没看到深泽老师，一想这人该不会在休息室睡着了吧，推门进去，果然他在沙发上睡着了，手很不安分，河合老师觉得是他冷了，就把自己的外套给他盖上了。不一会，来接深泽老师的岩本照因为看到办公室没人就推开了休息室的门，和河合老师打了个招呼把人公主抱起来走了，怕给怀中人换衣服着凉，就也抱走了河合老师的外套。  
把睡得沉沉的家伙放在副驾驶上，他竟然一点没有醒的意思。一定是今天太累了吧，照这样想着，驶向回家的方向。路上有一点堵，停下来的时候照感觉到了一丝不对劲，他知道这是河合老师的衣服没错，但是衣服上微弱的河合老师的信息素的味道是不是传来，让他越来越冷静不下来。有些人过于善妒，好像时时刻刻都是易感期一样——找了的公共停车场停下来，妒火疯狂上头的照揉了揉旁边人的头发，戳了戳他的脸。  
“啊，唉？”迷迷糊糊的深泽老师睁开了眼，茫然地看着侧身压过来的家伙。“身上热吗？等一等身体凉下来，把外套拿下来换成我的。”不容拒绝又有点委屈撒娇意味的话传来，深泽老师发现身上的衣服，瞬间懂了醋王在想什么。“不是……你误会了什么吗……我什么也不知道……”“没有，就是不想让你继续盖着了。”那个人扭过头去，把自己搭在座位上的外套递了过来。  
把照的外套盖上，深泽老师忍不住盯着自己的专属司机——精壮的手臂，修长的脖子，精致的下颚线，刚毅的面庞——不得不说，照每每吃醋自己还是非常受用的。酸酸甜甜的回忆涌上心头，深泽老师忍不住嘴角上扬。  
到了自家楼下，照先下车，给ふっか打开车门，解开安全带，ふっか正要下车，就被公主抱起来了——“喂这是在外面你放我下来！”  
并没有被放下来，好在没有碰到什么人，害羞的ふっか使劲往照怀里钻。刚进门，ふっか就被直接抱进了卧室。感到一丝不妙，ふっか想溜称要去洗澡，结果被照拦住了:“我来给你清洗吧，真的好讨厌你身上有别的alpha的味道……”  
照一只手伸到ふっか后脑勺轻轻地把他的头放在枕头上，一只手脱下了ふっか的白T，露出了带着由于刚刚在车上睡觉留有的薄汗的白净的胸口和精瘦的腰身。上目线和毫无防备的脖颈，还有勾着自己脖子的纤细双臂，都让照近乎失去理智一般血液仿佛极速往头顶窜。  
轻轻碰了碰身下人软软的下唇，没有深入吻下去，而是游移到了脖子上。ふっか忍不住仰头，姿势更加诱人——岩本照没有犹豫，咬破了身下人的腺体——明明很早就标记过了，还是赌气要留下自己的痕迹。ふっか的血液里本身的香甜醇厚的巧克力味和ひかる呛辣的锋芒毕露的威士忌味交织着，整个人就像是刚做好的西式甜点一样诱人可口。  
照没有忘记自己想要做什么，嘴唇一点点在ふっか的脖子上移动，一寸一寸地亲吻吸吮——带着刚刚睡醒的一层薄汗的ふっか越发香甜可口，自己的Omega的汗水都是美味的——ふっか是我的Omega，绝不能沾染一丝一毫别的alpha的信息素。这样的想法支配着照继续“清洗”着ふっか的身体，沿着腰身向下，手握住了他的脚踝，忍不住舔了舔微微绷着的脚趾和脚背。  
“啊——你——不要那里啊！你不要再继续作弄我了！那里好湿的我们可以开始做了吗🥺……”  
！！！岩本照耳边仿佛响起惊雷，平时害羞得不行的ふっか居然说出这样露骨的话语。怀着逗弄他的心，又低头啃咬起他的另一只脚。  
“啊——”ふっか的腰激烈地抖动起来，双腿紧绷地微微抽搐起来。回过神来，看着眼角眉梢都是笑意的得寸进尺的家伙，ふっか翻身将他推倒——没有防备饶是岩本照也没稳住倒在了床上。  
一只手撑在照耳边，一只手撩起身下人的刘海，凑上头去狠狠地撕咬起来——又怕痕迹过于明显慢慢变成了快速而激烈的啄吻。抬起腰身凭借本能找到照的分身坐上去用早就湿软难耐的后穴含住上下抽动起来，两只手都撑在照精壮的腹肌上。  
岩本照被ふっか主动的出击有一点惊到了，但还是宠溺地迎合着对方的努力。ふっか的鬓角被薄汗微微染湿，一想到刚刚品到的香甜巧克力味，照忍不住直起身一手揽住ふっか的腰另一手拉过对方的头，侧身舔舐起微湿的鬓角和下方仿佛白得透明的皮肤。下身发力，使劲向上抬起，ふっか忍不住惊叫起来“不要了不要了太深了太深了——”  
照被眼前人色气的身体和直白的话语刺激得眼睛越来越红，翻身把身上的妖精压到身下，疯狂抽插起来……  
冷静下来打算去浴室真正做一下清理，照发现怀里的可人儿已经睡着了。扛到浴缸里那人明显是醒了，不过还是心安理得地享受着自己给他的服务。  
お疲れ。吻了吻ふっか的额头，修长的手臂轻轻揽上ふっか的腰，照也满足地睡了。  
————————  
可爱君的外套在车上寂寞地呆了一夜。🥺  
04 其实不是眼线的问题  
今天是怎么了，深泽老师有些迷惑，打开手机前置摄像头瞅瞅，一如既往地英俊帅气啊，发型也整得有模有样，今天的眼线也不是手残的自己画的——是ひかる画的——这样无懈可击的自己，今天早上被一众同事行了一波又一波注目礼。他们的眼神怎么看怎么奇怪，A敬而远之，O欲言又止。  
一定是岩本照给我画的眼线太丑了太诡异了回去要好好吐槽他，心安理得地把锅推给某人，深泽老师坦坦荡荡地去给小朋友们上课了。  
昨天晚上的事。来接深泽老师的岩本さん看到他在写着什么，明显是在加班，一会抿着嘴一会抬头思考，看着很心疼，但是又不能上前打扰，就站在办公室外面等他。  
结果深泽老师写着写着慢慢就困了，昏昏沉沉地趴在桌子上像是睡着了。小心翼翼地轻声走进去，蹲下身凑到ふっか的身边，看着有些疲倦的可人，照轻轻地摸了摸他的脸颊，凑上去亲了一口，小声但是很清楚地说了句“お疲れ”。慢慢抱起睡着的人，给他套上自己的外套，和办公室其他老师点头示意，轻声离开了。  
重点是，办公室其他老师——不论是单身的不单身的熟悉的不太熟的——感觉这狗粮撒得过于猛烈了，饶是钛合金的双眼也架不住这放闪。ヤバイです。


End file.
